Huit mois à Stockholm
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction des drabbles de TycheSong. Une série de 4 drabbles de 100 mots chacun pour le défi Granger/Snape 100 "les ténèbres vont plus loin que la lumière". Ecrit pour accompagner l'incroyable page graphique de l'incroyable JeniDRalph. Attention: mention de dub-con. COMPLETE!


TycheSong avec image de JeniDRalph.

.

Note d'Aë : la dessinatrice a fait une version française de la BD juste pour nous les frenchies (grâce à moi en fait XD). _Roooh ouiiii ! Aë tu es la meilleure :D _Aë : Du calme, Socks ^^

.

Sommaire : Une série de drabbles (chacun faisant 100 mots) pour le Défi Granger/Snape « les ténèbres vont plus loin que la lumière ». Ecrit pour accompagner la BD en une page de l'incroyable JeniDRalph. Attention : mention de relation non consentie.

.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR.

.

Pairing : HGxSS. Hermione est majeure, ici.

.

Warning: Thèmes adultes. Pas du M pour rien. (Note d'Aë : j'ai déjà fait pire XD). _Ah ben ça va alors ^^)_

Merci à JeniD de m'avoir laissée jouer avec son art. Merci à Carrie Fisher de nous avoir laissé lui emprunter sa robe, et merci à Stockholm de m'avoir appris sa leçon de valeur.

.

Huit mois à Stockholm

Ecrit par TycheSong, illustré par JeniDRalph

Traduit par Aësälys ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait été appelé –peut-être le Lord Noir pensait que la nouvelle captive lâcherait plus de secrets à un membre de l'Ordre ? Non, Hermione avait déjà dû subir le Legilimens. Elle n'en avait déjà plus. Merci Merlin elle n'avait pas grand-chose sur lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il été appelé ? Pour repartir sous Impero ?

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Severusss, puisque tu aimes tant les sang-de-bourbes. »

Son cœur battit plus vite. Il savait ce qu'il aurait dû faire… Mais, à la base, il n'avait pas rejoint les Mangemorts pour son propre altruisme.

.

oOo

.

« Nombreux sont les maîtres moins complaisants que moi, qui gardent leurs animaux enchaînés et sales ils les battent et les violent. N'as-tu pas été bien traité en comparaison ? Tu as des vêtements propres et des bains chauds, je t'ai donné des livres, permis de m'aider dans mes recherches. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oublie pas un instant que tu es ma propriété –et je ne me ferais pas refuser l'accès à ce qui est à moi. Si je désire te voir nue, cuisses écartées, dans mon assiette à la place de mes repas habituels, c'est ma prérogative, Hermione. »

.

oOo

.

Je me demande certaines fois si ma faim de toi va causer ma mort, plutôt que mon rôle d'agent double. Tu as toujours été si forte – utiliseras-tu cela contre moi pour te détourner un jour de moi, ma douce amie ? Je sais que j'aurais dû te ramener aux tiens depuis un moment –je mentirais quand je dirais à l'Ordre que je t'ai gardée parce que je le devais, que je te gardais à l'abri. Me pardonneras-tu en découvrant un jour cette vérité ? Je suis réellement un homme mauvais, mais je t'aime réellement, à ma manière déviante.

.

oOo

.

« Maître Severus, l'Ordre veut me sauver –Ron est dans notre chambre. J'ai dit avoir quelque chose à prendre… Je… Je ne veux pas partir. S'il vous plaît ? Je veux rester.

-Ah, douce amie, dois-je tuer ton ami pour que nous restions seuls ? Etant membre de l'Ordre, je n'aurais aucune autre excuse pour ne pas t'avoir ramenée. »

La lèvre d'Hermione trembla.

« Est-ce que… Vous ne pourriez pas dire que j'ai été prise et fuir ?

-Si Dumbledore gagne, tu devras te rappeler ce mensonge.

-S'il vous plaît… Je veux rester avec vous. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: J'ai hésité à poster ça pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, c'est beaucoup plus sombre que ce que je poste sur FFN, ensuite FFN ne me laisseras pas poster ça comme c'est vraiment censé être vu, avec le dessin de JeniDRalph qui l'accompagne. Tout de même, je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez. Est-ce que vous aimez cette facette sombre de mon écriture ? Vous détestez ? S'il vous plaît, dites-le moi.

Note d'Aë: Pour le voir comme c'était prévu, il faut aller sur live journal de l'auteur. Sinon, allez sur le facebook d'Aësälys pour la version française XD

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Effectivement, ce drabble est plutôt sombre et ne montre pas forcément Severus sous son meilleur jour, ni Hermione d'ailleurs. Mais, malgré tout, on ne peut que s'émouvoir devant l'amour/obsession de Severus et le courage (de mon point de vue) d'Hermione qui est prête à jeter au feu ses principes et sa loyauté envers les siens pour rester près de celui qu'elle à appris à aimer. Je suis décidément trop fleur bleue XD

.

Aë : Oui, étant donné que comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit du syndrome uniquement Mais moi aussi je suis romantique et j'aime ta vision ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ok j'ai compris le pourquoi du titre ^^ Pas con en fait :-)

J'ai hâte de lire le second chapitre.

Aë : Socks ! C'était la fin de la fic !

.

Si je désire te voir nue, cuisses écartées, dans mon assiette à la place de mes repas habituels, c'est ma prérogative, Hermione. » _(Houla, ça commence fort quand même)_


End file.
